Your favorite drug
by Needtodelete
Summary: Kurt is a singer with millions of fans and quite a few bad habits. When Noah comes along things start to change.Future. Rated M for drug use, alcohol, and sex.
1. Reunification

Kurt emerged sweaty and frowning backstage. He quickly looked around for his assistant.

"Lidia!"

"I'm right here, Kurt." He turned to the blonde girl with a shot glass in her hand. She handed over the tiny glass and Kurt quickly threw it down his throat. She handed him another and he did the same. Never grimacing at the vodka.

"There's someone here to see you. He claims he went to high school with you."

"His name?"

"Noah Puckerman."

"Send him to my dressing room."

Kurt walked down the hallway of the unfamiliar venue. He found the room with his name on his door. His head still swimming for applause and vodka.

Not ten seconds after he closed the door there was a small knock. "It's open."

The door opened slowly to reveal a very grown Noah Puckerman. "Well, hello Noah."

"Hi, Kurt. It's been awhile."

"Too long. Too long. Sit down. Have a drink. You can stay awhile right?"

"I'm free tonight." He sat down on the red sofa.

Kurt quickly poured himself and Noah a drink and sat uncomfortably close to Noah.

"You're doing well for yourself, Kurt."

"I get by, I suppose." Kurt smiled prettily at him. "So, how's Lima these days?"

"Can't say. I've been in L.A. for a few years. I heard you were playing here tonight and had to see what you were all about. You really lose yourself up there."

"I adore the stage still. It's the only place...nevermind. Tell me what you've been up to since the last time I saw you."

"Not much. I went to school for a while. Got a degree in graphic design. I work near here, make decent money I suppose. Can't compete with you, though. I mean you have millions of fans, performing every night, it's the dream."

"I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not all it's cracked up to be."

"How so?"

"What do you say we go back to my place. I have a beach house, haven't been in it in months though."

"Alright, I have my car."

"Perfect, we can try to sneak out the back. Go get your car and meet me at the stage door."

As soon as Noah was out the door, Kurt changed into jeans and a Rent shirt. He put on his dark glasses and headed for the stage door.

"Kurt, where are you going?"

"I'm grown, Lidia, I'll go where I damn well please."

He walked away from the distressed blonde.

As soon as the door was pushed open he was assaulted by camera flashes and questions. He just bowed his head and pushed through the crowd. One over-sized man kept dragging Kurt by his arm. He couldn't pull away and apparently Noah noticed.

"Hey man, just let him go." Noah tried to reason with the man. He just kept pulling Kurt. Finally Noah got feed up and snatched the mans arm away from Kurt. The man looked up at Noah with anger in his eyes. "Get in the car, Kurt." And he stood there, being defiant as usual.

"I will not." He pushed Noah out of the way. In all his kitten-ish glory he got in the man's face. "How dare you put your hands on me! There will be a bruise there and you can expect to lose whatever shitty job you have at whatever trash tabloid you work at."

"Kurt! Get in the car." Kurt looked up at Noah who was trying hard to control his anger.

"No."

"Will you just come one." Noah put an arm around Kurt and walked him toward his car. Kurt got in the passenger seat reluctantly. As soon as Noah was in he speed off.

"Where are we going?"

Kurt tapped the address into the built in GPS.

"That was fun." He looked up at Noah who was gawking at the road.

"Oh, please Noah. I deal with that when I go to the grocery store.

.Glee.

Noah watched as Kurt turned the knob to the house. It wasn't and extravagant house like he expected out of Kurt. The door opened to a small walk way which lead to a living room that was entirely white. The navy blue upholstery was striking against the rest of the room.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"No, I just don't want to be rude." Kurt emerged with a bottle of gin. He handed it to Noah.

"It was your favorite in school."

"Kurt this is a three hundred dollar bottle of gin."

"I'm aware. Open it."

And he did. The seal cracked with a delicious hiss. Noah turned the bottle up and drank deep.

"That's amazing."

"I could drink the stuff like a fish." Noah handed him the bottle. He hit a button on a remote and suddenly white walls separated to reveal the most impressive stereo system Noah had ever seen. Another button and Aerosmith was drifting quietly around the room.

"You're loaded aren't you?"

"You could put it that way."

Kurt turned the bottle up and chugged. Noah could swear he drank half the bottle before he handed it back to Noah.

And being the badass that he is he had to throw back. Noah chugged till his lungs protested. Kurt laughed at him. Kurt took the bottle from his hands and finished it off.

By this time they were drunk, but not sloppy drunk. "I...I have some vodka. It's good, tastes like water...well to me at least."

"I'm down." Puck said. Kurt was inadvertently challenging his badassness. Their was still some remnants of Puck that spilled over in his adult life. Like the need to be the biggest badass in the room and Kurt and his alcohol was challenging that.

Kurt stumbled out of the kitchen with a bottle of clear liquid pressed to his lips. Somewhere along the way he'd shed his jacket and shoes.

"Might as well get comfortable because you aren't going anywhere. Wouldn't want to ruin that shiny new car."

"Responsible drunk. I like that."

"That's me."

He smiled drunkenly and Noah and sat down beside him. "Let's go down to the beach, Noah."

"Beaches are closed at night."

"It's a private beach. I own it, I can be there anytime I want."

Noah looked at him with wide eyes. "Alright."

"Lemme change," Kurt slurred. The alcohol finally taking hold of him. When he was getting up he almost fell before he giggled at himself and stumbled to his bedroom. Noah took a quick gulp from the bottle and stood.

Standing was all it took. He was wasted as soon as he stood up. All the alcohol making itself known in the trashiest of ways.

He found his way to Kurt's bedroom. Kurt was standing in front of a full length mirror

trying to get his shorts one. Laughing every time he fell against the bed. Noah just stood in the door. His head swimming, blissfully ignorant.

"Oh! Heyyyy Noah!" By the sound of it, Kurt was trashed too. His checks red from to much alcohol. "I'm ready. Are you?"

Noah looked down at his jeans. "Yep," _fuck it._

He followed Kurt out a glass door and watched as he barely made it down the stairs. He watched as Kurt fell in the sand and laughed hysterically. "Noah! This sand feels good."

He held out his hand for Kurt, who gladly accepted. Once on his feet Kurt took off like a bullet. I very drunken bullet.

It was like he couldn't get get to the water fast enough. Right before he got there and turned towards Noah. "Let's go skinny dipping!" He started pulling the shorts he worked so hard to get on off. Puck immediately started pulling at his clothes. His shirt hit the sand and then his pants.

He looked up only to find a naked Kurt. His lithe body standing there. Noah's breath caught in his throat. Kurt's skin seemed like it was glowing against the water. "C'mon Noah." He waved his hand for him to come into the water. And he did.

The water was freezing but it didn't matter, he followed Kurt out deeper. Soon the water was a waist level on Kurt and it was breath taking. His lower body enveloped in the water and the rest of him sinking. He looked at Noah over his shoulder. His eyes shining and lips parted.

Noah just kept following the drunken angel into the water until he was almost pressing against his back. "I'm scared to go any farther." He turned and Noah noticed he was shivering. He opened his arms to Kurt who stepped into them without hesitation.

Kurt fit right into his arms. His body was warm and so small. He could feel the curve of his waist. And he was almost positive he'd never been this turned on. Kurt noticed.

"Why, Noah Puckerman. You seem to have a little problem."

And this is where Puck took over.

"It's definatly not little."

Kurt looked down into the dark water. "I can't see, I guess I'll just have to feel." His hand dipped below the water and his small hands took hold of Puckzilla. Noah's eyes widened but Puck smiled.

"You seem to be right, Noah."

They stood there for a few more minutes. Kurt's hands idly playing with Noah.

"Let's go back to the house," Kurt suggested. Noah simply nodded. The alcohol in his system wouldn't let him say no.

He let go of Kurt so the could walk to the house. Putting clothes back on as they did. Kurt made it there first and when Puck closed the door Kurt was in the middle of the living room with the bottle of vodka in his hand, dancing to some smooth R&B song that played through the speakers. His hips moving sensually. His eyes closed and mouth parted in a silent moan.

"Dance with me, Noah."

And he did.

Kurt back up against him and his hands found themselves on Kurt's hips. The way Kurt's ass moved against him made him strain to hold back a moan. He saw Kurt take a long swig of the vodka. He took it from Kurt's hand and drank it down an sat the bottle on the table.

Kurt spun around in his arms. His breath coming out in ragged pants. Arms wound around Noah's neck and he ground down on Kurt.

"Please Noah."

It was barely a whisper and it was right next to his ear. Kurt's breath ghosting over his neck.

And that was all it took.

He backed Kurt into the nearest wall. His smashed his mouth against Kurt's hard. Teeth and tongue clashing together. He lifted Kurt up by his ass and let him wrap his legs around his waist. He thrust up against Kurt. Drawing beautiful moans from the singer.

"Noah, bedroom."

And again Noah did as he was told.

He carried Kurt to his bedroom and dropped him on he bed before he put himself on top of him. Kurt invited him into his mouth. He felt nimble fingers on his jeans. Soon they were unbuttoned and pushed down to his thighs. He pushed them down the rest of the way and tossed them to the floor. He set to work on Kurt's shorts. The smaller man lifted his hips to help Noah out.

Suddenly he was on his back and Kurt was straddling him. Humping him like there was no tomorrow. The singer had his head thrown back in ecstasy. Sounds falling from his mouth that just made Noah want him more.

He brought his mouth down to Noah's again before he started kissing a straight line down his chest. When he reached his pelvic bone he looked up at Noah with lust in his eyes. He licked the skin of his hips before making a line down to his cock.

Noah felt wet heat envelop him and he almost lost it. Kurt's tongue swirled around the head and he deep throated him like the best of hookers.

"God, Kurt."

This just spurred Kurt on. His hand rising and falling unbelievably fast.

"I'm going to, ahh." He didn't even finish that before he was spilling into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt got up and smiled sweetly at Noah. It was amazing how innocent he could look after just giving Noah the best blow-job he'd ever had.

Noah grasped Kurt's hips and spun them around so that Kurt was on his back. "Mhmm, Noah. You felt so good in my mouth."

His words shot to Noah's groin. "You little..."

"I could feel you down my throat."

Noah's body erupted in shivers.

"And when you cum I just wanted to drink you down, so I did."

Noah growled and claimed Kurt's mouth.

"Inside. Need. Ahh."

Kurt arched up into Noah when he felt fingers at his entrance. Noah circled it once then twice before he dipped his finger beneath the tight muscle. Kurt was panting squirming beneath him. "More."

Noah added another finger and began thrusting hard and fast. "Noaaahh!"

He took that as sign that he was ready. "Condom?"

"Don't have any. Don't care. Want to feel you."

This drove Noah on. He lined himself up and pushed in gently. All the while looking at Kurt for any sign on pain. All he saw was bliss. He pushed in the rest of the way and it drew a wonderful noise from Kurt. "Move Noah."

He began thrusting in and out of the small body. First slow then picking up the speed with every moan he got out of Kurt.

"You like that, baby?"

"Yea"

"You need more?"

"Please faster."

"You wanted this all night, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Take it then."

They were flipped again and Kurt wasted no time to start riding Noah. His hips moving rapidly. He was almost screaming. "Kurt, gonna...," Noah moaned and let himself go. Filling Kurt to the brim. Kurt followed him half a second later. Vocalizing his pleasure.

After Noah came back to earth he pulled Kurt down to him and kissed him gently.

"That was amazing. Best sex ever."

And that made Noah think about all the people Kurt had had sex with. It must have been a lot. He found himself getting jealous.

"It was hot. You are so hot. I could fuck you over and over again."

Kurt slung his leg over Noah and Noah's hand immediately began rubbing up and down said leg. He was amazing by it's smoothness.

"It was really amazing to see you tonight, Noah." Kurt leaned up and kissed him.

Kurt turned away from Noah and he took that as an invitation to spoon him. He heard Kurt sigh and snuggle further back into him.

"I really missed you, Kurt," the singer was already asleep.

**Fin**

**A/N: I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this or not. I feel like I can cut it off here, but I also have a lot of ideas for it to be a full length story, tell me what you think.**


	2. Whore

**Chapter 2**

Noah's barely could get his eyes open the next morning. The sun just made his head hurt and he felt weak. To his left he could see Kurt bent over the counter in the conjoined bathroom.

He had to force himself to get out of bed and go to Kurt. Approaching the bathroom he saw a lit cigarette in his dainty hands, which shocked him. The Kurt he knew would never do anything to damage his voice. Then again this Kurt was an adult and adulthood came with stress and cigarettes get rid of stress.

The singer had a white shirt on and nothing else. The collar was big and slid down his shoulder. He watched as Kurt bent over the counter again and heard an odd sucking noise.

When he was within reach, he wrapped his arms around Kurt middle. "Oh! Good morning, sleepy head!" His voice was far to happy for the amount of alcohol they'd consumed the night before. That's when he noticed the two white lines on the counter. Each about an inch long and a razor blade nearby.

"What the fuck is that, Kurt?" He pointed an accusing finger at the powder.

"That, my dear," he punctuated his words with a chaste kiss, "is blow. And quite good actually. You should have some."

His arms released Kurt of there own accord. And he left the bathroom in search for his clothes. "Is something wrong, Noah?"

"No, no, not at all, you're just in the bathroom snorting cocaine."

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes it's a fucking problem."

Noah scoffed at him before pulling his jeans up on his hips. "I was just trying to get rid of the hangover, Noah, please don't leave."

Noah just looked at him and to the bathroom over his shoulder. He could still see the white lines on the counter.

"I have to, Kurt."

"Fine! Just walk the fuck out like everyone else." Kurt's face reddened in anger and he turned around and punched the wall. Noah knew that it was just the drug making him that angry. He watched as Kurt sank to the floor in tears.

He couldn't stop himself.

His arms wrapped around Kurt on there own accord. "No! Don't touch me if you're just going to abandon me like everyone else."

"Abandon you?"

"Yes, abandon Noah, everyone always walks out on me. I'm alone and no one cares."

For the first time since they reunited Noah saw that Kurt was damaged. He saw that he'd been hurt and he saw that it was slowly eating him alive. It clicked in his head as to how someone so small could handle so much alcohol. He was drowning his sorrows.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kurt, I'm here."

Kurt looked up at him with tears still in his eyes. They almost glowed, they were so wet. "Good." He snuggled into Noah's chest.

He felt Kurt shaking in his grip. "How high are you?"

"Really fucking high." Kurt started laughing hysterically. Noah almost rolled his eyes. "I feel amazing, Noah."

"What all have you done this morning?"

"Ecstasy and blow, why?"

"Shit."

Kurt just started laughing at him again. "Let's watch a movie, Noah!"

"Alright...what do you want to watch?"

"A scary movie, we can cuddle." And Noah almost laughed if he hadn't known that this wasn't really Kurt.

The singer ran to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

===Glee===

About fifteen minutes into the movie Kurt's hands started roaming. It wasn't anything to bad, just running his hand up and down his thigh. Then he felt warm lips connect with his neck. He let it happen for a while, before he realized it was probably just the ecstasy.

Noah had taken it before and it made him want to fuck anything that would be still long enough.

"Kurt stop."

"Don't you want me, baby?"

"You're not even you right now."

"Of course I am. I'm just a better me."

"Well, I like that normal you."

"You don't even know me," he whispered seductively and Noah couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine. It didn't go unnoticed by Kurt. "See you do want me."

"Fine, of course I want you. You're beautiful. And you have this mouth of yours. And all I can think about is the way you looked last night, but there is no way I'm taking advantage of you."

"Taking advantage? Noah, I'm more than willing, see?" With that he lifted the shirt over his head; spread himself over the rest of the couch. Noah couldn't help himself but to look at Kurt's naked form. He sucked his fingers in his mouth briefly before he pressed them into his hole.

"Ah, Noah, I'm still open for you."

Noah licked his lips at the sight. Kurt sprawled out in front of him, naked and begging for him. He started to doubt his will power when Kurt started making growly moans.

"Please, Noah, please."

"Alright."

He shifted his weight on top of Kurt. He knew that he would feel guilty about this, but he was begging for it and he probably wouldn't have a problem with it later.

Kurt forced there lips together and Noah gladly accepted when he felt Kurt's tongue swipe across his bottom lip.

"I knew you wanted me."

"I've always wanted you."

Suddenly there was a forceful hand against his chest and he was being pushed away from Kurt's body. "What did you say?"

"I said I've always wanted you."

"Really?"

"Yea..."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out."

"Why?"

"Because if you wouldn't have been so scared of what people thought of you then you could have saved me from Blaine, you could have saved me from all of this. This is all your fault."

"It's my fault that you're so fucked up you can't even think straight?"

"I'm perfectly fine! I don't need you around to tell me otherwise. Just get out of my house."

"Whatever." And he got up and left. Making sure to slam the door on the way out.

===Glee===

The next few hours were hell for Noah. He was worried like a parent. He knew that Kurt tended to take things to the extreme. Why should this be any different?

He paced around his kitchen trying to figure out what to do. There wasn't really much he could do. It wasn't like they were in a relationship so he couldn't use that.

Finally after about four hours of pacing around he grabbed his key and drove the short distance to Kurts' house.

He ran up that walkway and banged at the door. No one answered and this only feed his worry. What if he overdosed?

"Kurt! If you can hear me open the goddamn door."

Nothing. So he did the only logical thing. Turn the knob. Surprisingly the door opened. The house was quite accept for a faint rustling in a part of the house he hadn't been. He followed the sound.

It lead him to a half open door that he was scared to look into. And when he did, he wished he didn't.

There was Kurt on his stomach being pounded into by a tall blonde man. Noah couldn't help that sharp breath he drew. Kurt's head shot up, "Noah..."

"Hey man, we're kind of busy," the blonde guy said.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Noah," Kurt repeated himself.

"You know this guy?" The blonde guy tried to feign concern.

Kurt looked back at him and then at Noah. "You came back."

"Of course I did."

Blonde guy actually attempted to thrust into Kurt. And Noah saw ice-queen return. "Get off me. And leave." The man groaned and gripped Kurt's hips, continuing to thrust. "I said get off me."

"I heard you."

In a second Noah had the man around the throat and was yanking him off the singer. "He said get the fuck out and I suggest you listen."

"Whatever he wasn't even a good fuck. Have fun with you're little whore." He looked straight at Noah before making his way out of the house.

When Noah turned around he was met with an arm full of Kurt. "You came back."

"I was worried about you. Who was that?"

"Chett...Chad...Jacob...something like that."

"Oh, alright."

"I'm so glad you came back."

Noah just smiled at him. "You know you're still naked."

"Right. I'll go shower"

Noah nodded and watched Kurt's naked form walk back toward his room. Noah made his way the the living room. About twenty minutes later, Kurt emerged from his bedroom with wet hair and fully dressed. Well sort of, he had on a long sleeping shirt.

"Hi..." Noah turned towards the singer at the sound of his voice.

"Hey."

"I was thinking and I am, you know."

"You are what?"

"A whore."

"You are not. Don't say things like that."

"I am though, I can't even count how many people I've slept with. Not even counting the ones I don't remember."

"Well..we all make mistakes."

"Some more than others."

"How long are you in town?"

"I have a meet and greet tomorrow at two and then I'm off on the road again." He looked like he didn't want to tell Noah that.

"Oh..."


	3. Lunch

**Chapter 3**

"Noah?"

"Yea, who's this?"

"It's ah, Kurt."

"Kurt? Is everything okay?"

"Yea, everything's fine. I'm going to be in town tomorrow. We should get lunch or something."

"Sure thing."

"I'll see you then, Noah."

"Bye, Kurt."

Noah hung up with a smile on his face. It'd be three months since Kurt took off to finish up his tour. They'd text here and there but that was about it. In no way was he expecting to get a phone call from said singer.

Before he left, Noah found out that Kurt was really messed up. He'd been abusing everything he could get his hands on. Noah didn't really understand, Kurt has so much promise and he was living the dream. He did understand that Kurt was an adult and what lies under the surface was sometimes stronger than could be handled.

So now they were set to have lunch.

"Noah!"

Noah whipped his head around, "yes sir?"

"Keep your mind here, you have a job to get done."

Noah looked down at the broom in his hand. Kurt had made him realized that you shouldn't take things for granted, and also that he hated his job so he'd set up an apprenticeship at one of the better tattoo shops in town.

He'd found that apprenticeship really meant sweeping and getting coffee. He had the skills to do everything in this shop. Probably better than the artists already working here, but everyone has to start at the bottom and work there way up. It was only fair.

The clock turned slowly but finally it was closing time and he had to lock up. Meaning he had to stand outside the door while all the other employees made their way out. It was about two in the morning he just wanted to go home and go to bed.

Gina, a short girl with a purple bob was always flirting with him. She had a nice smile and she was adorable, but just didn't understand that they were strictly professional. Or maybe she just didn't believe him when he told her that.

"What's going on tonight, Noah?"

"My bed and me have a hot date." He smiled cheekily down at her. Her hair shown in the street lights and she really was a cute girl.

"Oh you're never any fun, my dear."

"What can I say sweeping is hard work." Without even noticing he was flirting with her. She laughed a cheery laugh and it reminded him of Kurt. Well...Kurt before.

"You should come hang out with me."

"Can't, babe, got big plans tomorrow before coming to slave away."

"Well maybe another time."

He smiled and hugged her tight.

===Glee===

Finally he was tucked away in his bed. The entire world shut out and sleep was slowly taking him away.

The next morning it was hot. Like the sun was chilling in his living room kind of hot. He was drenched with sweat and felt disgusting. He quickly found his thermostat. He pressed the button down until it read 60, and ran to the shower. He would stay there until he was positive that his apartment was cooler than the center of the earth

When he finally did get out, he heard his phone beeping, signaling that he had a voice mail.

"Uhm, Hi Noah, it's Kurt. I'm just going to bring lunch to your place. It's entirely to hot to eat outside or even be outside for any amount of time."

On cue there was a light knock at his door. He quickly answered the door to a flushed Kurt. "Please let me in, it's like a million degrees out here."

"Come on in."

Kurt pushed passed him and flopped down on his couch. "I brought take out."

"For lunch?"

"It was quick," he shrugged.

Kurt was dressed in a pair of painted on white jeans and a red wife beater. Simply looked amazing on him, and for the first time he realized what he was wearing. He had a pair of old ripped up low rise jeans slung on his hips and no shirt.

"You look good, Kurt."

"Oh, hush, I look like a homeless person."

"How many pictures were taken on your way here."

"Too many."

"Thought so."

"Sit, Noah, lets catch up."

Noah obeyed and sat next to Kurt on the couch. His hands awkwardly on his thighs. "How'd your tour go?"

"Fine, finished in Denver. I saw Tina there, she's a stylist." Noah nodded, he wasn't surprised. "How've you been?"

"Well, I decided I want to be a tattoo artist."

"That's great. How long till you do that?"

"Well I have to apprentice for a while, then I'll get my own station. Though, I'm probably a thousand times better than any of those...er artists in there."

"Sure of ourselves are we?"

"Of course."

Kurt swung his legs over Noah's and laughed. "You look really good, Kurt."

"Yea, well, I stopped doing cocaine. It was making my nose bleed."

"That's good to hear, Kurt. I'm proud of you."

"I'm proud of me too."

Kurt smiled a wide childish smile. He was laying across the couch, his legs across Noah and a white carton and chop sticks in his hand, mouth full of rice. Noah's never seen him be so casual, he wasn't even sure if he was sober.

"Are you sober now, Kurt?"

"Do you see my eyes?"

For the first time he saw the dark circles under Kurt's eyes.

"So you are?"

"Yea, going on like three days." He gave Noah a triumphant look. Noah simply smiled back. "So, have you heard anything about your daughter recently?"

"Yea...I saw her once. She looks like Quinn, but with dark hair. She's nine now. She's beautiful, Kurt. I couldn't believe I helped make her, and she's happy. Shelby has been amazing with her."

"That's good to hear. Speaking off, have you heard from Quinn?"

"No, not since high school. Have you?"

"Yes, she lives in Florida, has two little boys and is married to a man that owns a bank or something like that."

"That sounds like her."

"Her kids are brats. She says she thinks about Beth all the time, and you."

"She shouldn't. I'm fine, she's fine. Everything's dandy."

Kurt smiled up at Noah. His eyes unusual in the light from the windows. They were giving off a bright blue color and Noah couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Noah?" Kurt's tone took on a questioning tone.

"You're eyes are amazing." It was out before he realized what he had said.

"Thank you." Kurt looked away toward the window. His hair was waving in a natural way, falling over his face.

"Noah...look." He pointed out the window.

Noah cast his eyes in the direction that Kurt pointed. And there in a window across from his was a middle aged man with a camera pointed at them.

Kurt was simply smiling with his food in his hand as Noah got up and pulled the curtains together.

"The nerve of some people." Kurt smiled sadly.

"Hey...hey, what's up with that?"

"What?"

"That smile. It didn't touch your eyes."

Kurt sniffed and shook his head.

"Come on. Tell me."

"I just get tired of it all, ya know. They never leave me alone. I can't remember the last time I went outside and didn't have my picture taken."

Noah opened his arms and beckoned to Kurt with his hands. Kurt quickly pressed himself against Noah.

"Tell me what's really wrong."

"Mood swings."

"From what? Withdrawals?"

"Possibly. Could be the baby." The last part came out in a hushed whisper. It didn't immediately dawn on Noah.

"Baby? What bab...oh."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Noah.

"How long?"

"Three months."

Noah did the math back in this head, and then it hit him. Their was a good possibility that the baby that was inside of Kurt was his. And apparently it showed on his face.

"Yea...I know. I was hoping to tell you differently, but I can't really help it."

"Wait...you said you've been sober three days?"

"Found out three days ago. I'm really trying, Noah. I want to be better for this baby...and I need help."

The thought of Kurt carrying his baby was almost like a high to Noah. His eyes darkened and his instincts took over. He pressed his lips hard against Kurt's.

"What was that for?"

"Thank you for coming to me."

"Didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Still."

"What are the chances it's mine?"

"I'd say you have a pretty good chance. Chad, or Chett or whatever his name was never came and you did...a lot."

Noah just smiled and claimed Kurt's mouth again.


	4. Grapefruit

"Noah."

"Mmm."

"Noah...wake up."

"Hmm?"

"Noah, please wake up."

Noah rolled over and looked up at Kurt. "What is it?"

"I want grapefruit so bad, can you get me some?"

"Right now?"

"Yes Noah! Oh, and maybe some peanut butter. Yea, that sounds good."

"Fine. I'll be back."

Noah got out of the bed. Completely naked. He saw Kurt lick his lips. Now six months along, he had all these weird cravings and wanted sex constantly. Which Noah could totally be down with but the constant eating was something they had to work on.

"Hurry back. You're child is starving." With that Kurt curled back up under the big white comforter.

Soon after Kurt had told Noah, they moved into Kurt's house. The public knew now so the backlash was awful. Kurt constantly got letters and emails about how he was bringing an abomination into the world. Along with all the pregnancy hormones and withdrawals it's a hard journey for Kurt.

There's was a few times when Noah came home to find Kurt sitting on the couch staring at a bottle of Vodka on the table. Which Noah promptly threw against the wall. Yelling at Kurt before he crumpled and wrapped the broken man in his arms.

They have to rely on each other to do this though. More than a few times there's been footage of Kurt lashing out at same dick with a camera. Noah standing quietly behind him snickering before hauling Kurt away.

In the kitchen he was cutting a grapefruit and he damn near cut his finger off. "Fuck!"

"Noah!"

"What?"

"The baby wants grapefruit."

"I know, baby. I just cut my finger."

"Oh my god."

Their was rustling around and then a door slamming before Kurt was in front of him, fussing over his wound. "Oh Noah." And then he started crying. Noah knew that it was the hormones but he couldn't help but laugh.

"Kurt...it's okay. It's just a cut."

"No it it's not! It's huge. What if you need stitches? What if you get an infection? Oh my..."

"Hey would you calm down. Just put a band-aid on it. It'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

Kurt sniffed and wrapped a band-aid around Noah's finger. He wiped his nose. "Is that my grapefruit?"

"No...it's mine."

Noah couldn't help but laugh at Kurt's face. It was a mix between hurt and shock and anger.

"Of course it's yours, baby."

Kurt quickly grabbed up the plate and the jar of peanut butter before sauntering away back to the bedroom.

"Hmmpff"

"Oh hell no." He took off running after Kurt. Who, in turn, picked up the speed. Not really able to run with a six-month baby bump. Noah caught up to him easily.

He pushed Kurt up against the wall. Enjoying the feeling of his stomach pressed against him. "Noah! I'm hungry. Let me go please."

"Do you really want me to let you go?"

"Yes please."

"Fine, but only because you're so cute." He kissed him and tasted peanut better.

"You couldn't even wait to get to the bedroom?"

"No, your kid is hungry."

Kurt pushed his way out of Noah's arms.

When Noah got to the bedroom he found Kurt sitting up against the headboard shoving pieces of grapefruit into he peanut butter jar and stirring it all together.

"Kurt, you just ruined a whole jar of peanut butter."

"No I didn't I'm going to eat this. It's good, want some?"

"I'll pass."

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Anything for you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that this chapter is really short, but it's really just a filler . I'm honestly stuck. I know where I want to go, but not how I'm going to get there. And you're reading "Hear it's whispering," they'll be a chapter up to that soon. And it's going to be big so look out for that. Thank you. Reviews are lovely.**

-Christi(:


End file.
